This invention relates to a filter cloth washing device for a filter press, wherein each filter cloth provided for every filter plate travels individually and is washed by a washing device attached to that filter plate.
Hitherto, it has been usual that filter cloths clogged due to cyclical dehydrating operations are washed by spraying pressurized water thereon.
A well-known filter cloth washing device for a travelling filter cloth type filter press, in which each filter cloth provided for every filter plate is adapted to travel individually, is so arranged that, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of washing water pipes 2, having a plurality of water spraying nozzles, and substantially equal in length to a width of a filter cloth run below respective filter plates 1, 1' ... in parallel relation thereto a washing water header pipe 5 runs between a front fixed frame 3 and a rear fixed frame 4 of the filter press, which water header pipe is long enough to cover the distance between these fixed frames 3 and 4. The washing water header pipe 5 and respective water pipes 2 running below filter plates 1, 1' ... are connected to each other by means of pressurized rubber hoses 6.
In discharging cakes or washing the filter cloths, this prior art device has the following disadvantages. That is to say, all of filter plates 1, 1' ... must be shifted open simultaneously, and therefore distances of shift of the filter plates which are located at the side close to the movable frame 7 are much larger than that of the filter plates which are located at the side close to fixed frame 3. For this reason, with such a washing device, pressure rubber hoses 6 connecting water pipes 2 below respective filter plates 1, 1' ... with washing water header pipe 5 must be increased in length towards the filter plate located on the side of the movable frame 7. A shortcoming is thus encountered with the existing filter press having a large number of filter plates in that a number of long, washing, pressure rubber hoses 6 project in a bent state to the lower portion of the side wall of the filter press, and these hoses are likely to entangle one another in the portion close to the filter plates, thus greatly reducing the peripheral maintenance space of the filter press.